Rhonda Wellington Lloyd
Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is a fictional and a main character from Hey Arnold! She is voiced by Olivia Hack also voiced Ty Lee. Personality She is that kind of girl that always likes to talk about fashion and how most people can be cool and rich like her all the time. Most of the time, she is sort of mean, sassy, and also judging others by the appearance of each person. But sometimes, when she feels guilty for something that she did wrong, she starts having a change of heart, in which she starts being nice and also supports people for whom she really cares about including Arnold. Arnold Rhonda and Arnold have been good friends because of their feelings and understanding for each other. For instance, Arnold is always there to give advice or lend a helping hand to Rhonda whenever she's facing her problems in life, and like with nearly everyone else in Arnold's world, he sees the good in her and helps her find ways to bring it out. For Rhonda, she likes Arnold because of how cool he is and also by the way she likes to be nice to him for those time that they're doing something that they like to enjoy doing. It appears that they both have a strong liking for each other in person, which makes them feel good when it's just themselves. Love Interest There are implications in the series that Rhonda might be/have been romantically interested in Harold. In "Operation Ruthless", Rhonda is seen pulling Harold to the Love Tunnel's boat while saying "I know you like me, Harold", as Harold tries to resist. Then in "Love and Cheese", for a brief second when Arnold and Lila are in line to the Tunnel of Love, you can see Harold and Rhonda sitting together in the duck. Later, in "Egg Story", Rhonda and Harold are assigned to work as a couple to take care of an egg. When Harold reminds her about their moment in "Operation Ruthless", Rhonda nervously smothers his mouth with her hand to prevent him from talking, which either could mean she wants to keep it secret, or that she regrets that night. There are also hints that there may be chemistry between her and Sid, in the episodes "Wheezin' Ed", "World Records", "Fighting Families", "Rhonda Goes Broke", "Arnold's Room", and "Stuck in a Tree"; although these are even more subtle and ambiguous. It's been more or less hinted that she may have feelings for Arnold, as she is really nice to him and seems to care about him more than other boys, such as in "Best Friends", "Cool Party", "Dino Checks Out" and "Beaned". She also didn't mind having to kiss Arnold when she was cast as Juliet in "School Play" before Helga manipulated her into dropping out, and called him a very nice boy in "Arnold & Lila". Rhonda and Arnold are seen dancing together in "School Dance", plus she gives Arnold a tip for helping her to accept the life of not being rich in "Rhonda Goes Broke". Rhonda is the object of Curly's obsessive affection, much to her chagrin. In the episode "Curly's Girl", he essentially blackmails her into pretending to be his girlfriend at school for a week. She is also harassed or pranked by him constantly throughout the series. Some examples of Curly's inappropriate advances can be seen in "The Flood" and "Deconstructing Arnold", where he exclaims "give Daddy some sugar!" He has also kissed Rhonda more than once by surprise, horrifying their surrounding classmates each time. Despite all this, and her blatantly animated disgust toward him, Rhonda still says she thinks "he's an okay guy." Curly is also Rhonda's tango partner at the dance in "April Fool's Day". Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:Rich characters Category:Heroines Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters